The present invention relates generally to a jogging machine, and more particularly to a foldable jogging machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art jogging machine 80 comprises a front support base 81, a jogging platform 85, and a handrail device 88. The front support base 81 has an inverted U-shaped bottom base portion 82 which is provided in two sides with an upright post 83. These two upright posts 83 are provided in the inner side with a lug 84 extending rearwards. The jogging platform 85 are pivoted at the front two sides with the lugs 84 of the upright posts 83. The handrail device 88 has an inverted U-shaped main body 89 which is pivotally fastened with the jogging platform 85 and is provided with a cross rod for mounting a gauge and is pivoted with a threaded rod 91. The main body 89 turns on the threaded rod 91. The prior art jogging machine 80 can be folded, as shown in FIG. 2.
The prior art jogging machine 80 is complicated in construction. In other words, the jogging platform 85 is pivoted at two sides with the lugs 84 of the front support base 81. The inverted U-shaped main body 89 is pivoted with the threaded rod 91. In light of many component parts, the assembly of the prior art jogging machine 80 is not easy.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable jogging machine which is simple in construction and can be easily assembled.
The foldable jogging machine of the present invention comprises a handrail frame, a machine platform, and two connection rods. The handrail frame has two bottom rods which are parallel to each other and are provided in the midsection with two upright rods and in the front end with a roller. The front end of the machine platform is located at the bottom portion of the handrail frame. The rear end of the machine platform is provided with at least one roller. The connection rods are pivoted at one end to the inner side of the front end of the two bottom rods, and at other end to the front segment of the machine platform. The machine platform can be folded on the pivoting position of the two connection rods such that the machine platform is rested on the handrail frame.